


Pass Me That Lovely Little Gun

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a glance across the dance floor. Inspired by Bonnie and Clyde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass Me That Lovely Little Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Blaming everything on [Clyde!Kijoon](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/jusrecht/14759857/37945/37945_original.jpg). And let's pretend that [this is his very much male Bonnie](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/jusrecht/14759857/38623/38623_original.jpg) /coughs
> 
> Just one of those itches I need to scratch, so no sequel xD
> 
> Title came from the song _O Children_ by Nick Cave  & The Bad Seed.  
>    
>  ****

It started with a glance across the dance floor.

He was sitting at the bar, looking provocatively beautiful in his red open-necked shirt and tight leather pants. Long golden hair tumbled past his shoulders in gorgeous rivulets, framing large, honey-coloured eyes and painted lips. He wore his mask of indifference like he did the makeup on his face—with utter nonchalance. Attention drawn to his direction went unnoticed, as he watched the dance floor, eyes shifting from face to face. A pint of cold beer sat untouched in front of him, spreading moisture on grimy wood.

Then the stranger came in.

It was the easy gait that caught his attention first, a kind of effortless grace absent from every other person in this lowly establishment. The next one was the man’s sharp, deadly eyes, their careless sweep across the crowded bar before focusing on him.

Kyuhyun recognised a skilled shooter when he saw one—and he also recognised the moment he shifted from a bystander to a target.

The stranger made a beeline for him, a shadow of a smirk on his face. He claimed an empty seat to his left and promptly asked, “Alone?”

Clenching his fist, Kyuhyun swallowed the familiar taste of disappointment and stood up. He had thought this man different, somehow—but of course not. 

“You must hate the world very much.”

The man’s voice stopped him mid-step. Kyuhyun turned and spat back, “Don’t you?”

“Sometimes. Nothing compared to your hate, though.” His eyes met Kyuhyun’s, stripping his soul. “Your hate could burn this entire city. Perhaps even the country.”

Kyuhyun said nothing. Half of him wanted to reach into his holster and shot this man in the face for his presumptuousness; the other half clung to what common sense he still had and reminded him that there weren’t enough bullets to leave no witness alive should he commit a murder.

“Have someone you want to kill?” the stranger suddenly asked, eyes never once leaving him. 

Kyuhyun scoffed. “The right question is, how many do I want to kill?” 

“Alright.” The man shot him another lazy smile. “How many do you want to kill?”

Kyuhyun very much blamed the low, sultry voice for his not-so-unwilling answer. “Too many.”

“Name them and it shall be done.”

The first died three days later—and Kyuhyun spent the remaining two years of his life watching the daring, daredevil soul that was Uhm Kijoon.

 

**_End  
_ **


End file.
